Gone
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: What happens when a Soc starts running with the wrong crowd? Well... let's find out. I dont own the Outsiders.
1. Blue 'Stang

Gone.

Bri's POV

The words my friends were saying in laughing tones… for some reason, they hurt. How the hell could my friends think a person dying was funny? I twisted my face in disgust before hopping off the hood of the Mustang and began to walk away.

" Bri! Where ya goin, girly?" I heard Fred ask after finishing the _funny_ story of Johnny Cade's death.

" Yea, your gonna miss the best part: his death." Some dumbass said laughing. I angrily turned around, my long black hair flying in my delicately pale face, anger rising in my crystal blue eyes.

" What the hell is the matter with you people?" I yelled. They all had bewildered faces. How could they be surprised? It's not like I read the Obituary for kicks.

" Well isn't it better he's gone? I mean… it's not like he was a asset to society." Some brave soul ventured. People knew not to get me angry, I had a very short temper and I was defiantly not afraid of making a scene.

" You have got to be shitting me. Ya'll are fuck up." I said my voice lowering to no more than a murmur and turning and walking from the parking lot, into the school. I went to my locker, getting my books and bag before slamming it shut and walking the long walk to the exit. School had ended a few minutes ago and I had just been hanging around until that uncomfortable topic came up. I was walking down the final hallway, thinking how much my feet hurt in 6-inch heels when I herd some sort of scuffle.

" Hey! Let go." I saw a few socy girls pulling a pretty brunet into the bathroom. Knowing all and well what they were going to do, I decided to play the hero.

The socy girls were only freshmen and I was a junior so they would be really easy to bully. I took in a deep breath before pushing open the door and taking in my surrounding. The socy girls were having a hard time keeping the greaser down and they all looked up at me for help. I gave them a death- ray before setting down my bag, walking over and smackin one upside the head.

" What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked pulling the blade, which they had used to slice a part of the greasers arm. They were all giving me weird glances so I decided to make up a cover for my heroic actions. " A teacher was about to come in here and I stopped her. If your gonna jump hoods, might as well make sure you don't get in trouble. Now get." I said holding the door open for them to leave, which they all did after giving me their 'thanks' and lowering their heads in shame. After they left, I began walking toward the girl, still in a crumpled heap on the ground.

" Don't. Hurt. Me. I got brothers." The petit girl said with a strong voice. I was a bit taken back for a second; I had thought she would thank me. Then I realized I was holding the blade a bit menacingly.

" I aint gonna hurt you." I said setting the blade down on the sink. " Let's have a look at that cut." I motioned for her to come by me, but she didn't budge. It was obvious a soc had never helped her. " I told you I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I? I've never seen you before in my life!" I exclaimed a bit frustrated that the girl wouldn't trust me. She slowly raised her head and walked over to me. I inspected the cut before soaking some paper towel and cleaning it.

" So, what's your name?" I asked, desperate for conversation. The girl looked at me with big, dark blue eyes. They were really pretty.

" Angel." She said again in her harsh, yet soothing, voice.

" I'm Brianna Shevy, but everyone calls me Bri." I said with a smile, hoping to make her more comfortable. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

" You said you have brothers? What's it like?" I asked deep in thought.

" Annoying as hell, but when I need um' their there for me, ya dig?" Angel said smiling.

" Not really. You see, I'm an only child." I said, busying myself, patching up her arm.

" What are they like?" I asked my curiosity taking over.

" My older brother, Tim, he's tough, and Curly… well he's… stupid." She said laughing and causing me to laugh.

" Wal-la!" I said gesturing to her arm which I had patched up pretty well, if I could say so myself.

" Thanks. For everything." Angel said smiling up to me. I helped her up off the ground, which we had been sitting on.

" Damn! I probably missed my ride." She said frowning, " I have one long ass walk ahead of me." She started out the exit.

" Hey! I can give you a ride." I said walking quickly to catch up to her. We were now entering the parking lot.

" That's ok. It's really out of your way." She said looking down, as if ashamed.

" No really, I don't mind. Come on." I said taking me hand and lightly tugging on it toward my car.

" Sweet ride." Angel said looking over my Kelly Green Ford Mustang. " Birthday present?" She asked, sounding a bit bitter.

" Nope. Bought it myself. I've been saving since I was… 10ish. My parents don't give a rats ass about me." I said getting in and starting my baby up.

" Really?" Angel asked with a questioning look on her face. " They don't care bout you?" She asked.

" Nope. Never have." I answered smirking. " S'not like I care bout them." Angel laughed along with me. She gave me directions and we began talking about music.

" I love the Beatles!" I basically yelled, while Angel laughed.

" Me too!!" She squealed. " You got their new album?" She asked.

" Not yet. I don't have enough money." I said brushing my bangs out of my face and pulling me short denim skirt down from riding up.

" If you come in, you can borrow my copy." Angel offered.

" Really? You don't have to." I said

" Just like you didn't have to give me a ride home." She was smiling sweetly at me.

" Alright then." I smirked when a horn from another car honked at my crazy driving. Angel whooped.

" You aint like no other soc I ever met. You don't even dress like them. You dress like a grease. The only reason I can you is a soc is your face." She said studying me.

" My face?" I asked.

" Yea, your so pretty and delicate looking. Like a doll, not too much make-up, not too little." She said sounding dreamy.

" That could go the same for you." I said looking at her doll-like face. " You just look like you've seen more than most people do in their entire life, ya dig?" I said

" I can dig it. Here's my humble dwelling." She said pointing to a grimy looking two story. " Let's go get you that record." She said happily. We walked up the stairs to the house, before Angel pulled open the door to revel three guys sitting in the living room watching T.V, drinking, and smoking.

" I'm home." Angel yelled un-necessarily loud for being in the same room. They all looked up.

" Hey. Who's ya friend?" A older boy with greased- back dark blonde hair and tan skin asked getting up and walking into the kitchen. " Anyone want anything?" He yelled not waiting for anyone to answer and sitting back down in a recliner.

" This is my friend Bri." Angel said pointing at me. " Bri that's my bro Tim and my other shit- headed brother Curly, and that's Dal." She said. When Angel had said shit head, a younger looking version of the older boy seemed to get offended. Then she had pointed out a boy with striking blond hair and cold blue eyes.

" Hey." I said, realizing they were all staring at me.

" Why don't you take a load off? You can sit on my lap if you wanna." Curly said, wiggling his eyebrows.

" Curly!" Angel said smacking him in the back of the head.

" Yea." Dal said eyeing me. " Why would she sit by you if she could sit by me?" He said patting his leg.

" Oh my god, I can't let you people meet any of my friends, can I?" Angel said angrily, but smiling. " Let's get the record." She said patting my shoulder while walking past me.

Dal's POV

After the girls walked upstairs we all busted out laughing.

" Nice piece of ass." Tim said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

" Would not mind havin that." I said before taking a sip of my beer. What's a good lookin thing like that hangin around Angel for? I wondered silently, knowing if I said that out loud I'd get my head beat in.

" Wonder what she's hangin round Angel fer?" Curly said what I had been thinking.

" What you mean?" Tim asked angrily. Tim had a soft spot the size of my fist for his younger sister. Don't get me wrong, Angel's real good lookin', but she aint no angel.

" Nothin." Curly said. He was too wasted to pick a good fight.

" That's what I thought you little shit." Tim said. Despite his harsh words I knew he was proud of the kid and was thinking the same thing as both of us. Tim relaxed back into the recliner. We sat watching the mind-numbing show for about 10 minutes before we herd the girls coming back down the stairs. I looked over and saw the good lookin girl with long legs give Angel a hug.

" Nice ta' meet ya'll." She said waving.

" Come back anytime. I mean anytime, you should come…" Curly had been saying before he passed out. Bri giggled, nudging the frowning Angel and said,

" Smile more. Frowning aint good for ya." Before turning to leave. " Wanna meet up at the Double tonight?" Bri asked.

" Sure. I'll bring the dopes." Angel said motioning to us.

" Alright see ya'll later." Bri smiled before walking out the door.

Tonight is gonna be a night Bri aint never gonna ferget. I thought to myself and smirking silently.


	2. He totally digs her

Sorry its soo fucking short but I got skol tomorrow, icky, spring break is almost over, bout 35ish minutes to go.

Dally's POV

After the door shut Angel put her back to it.

" I want you to know there is no way in hell you freaks are commin tonight." Angel said simply before walking into the kitchen.

" Why the hell not." Curly asked stretching his arms. " Wait, go where?" he asked confused. Angel rolled her eyes.

" Hey Curly." Tim said brightly, which was odd because Tim never said anything brightly.

" Yea Tim." Curly asked completely oblivious.

" Shut the hell up." Tim stated angrily. " And you can walk and breath at the same time. Miracle, that's what that is." Tim said shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer. We all got a kick outta that. It was true, Curly was a complete dumb ass, but when it came to fighting, he could kick anyone's ass from here strait to Texas. I reckon that's the only reason Tim hasn't disowned him yet.

" I'm goin." I said standing up, walking over to the T.V and hitting the side trying to get better reception. " Ya'll need a new T.V." I stated, giving up my attempts to see Mickey clearly.

" Maybe if it breaks, you'll go away." Angel said coming back from the kitchen with a beer, and taking a chug. I gave her the one finger salute and sat back on the couch.

" Like I said, none of ya'll are comin." Angel said smiling sweetly at us.

" I'll go where ever the fuck I wanna." Tim said without taking his eyes offa the T.V. " And I wanna go see a movie, fancy that." Tim said while Curly laughed and slapped him a high five. Angle just kinda stared at then with a look of pity on her face,

" Sumthin the matter wit ya'll." She threw over her shoulder while walking up the stairs and disappearing from sight.

" Gotta get goin." I said getting up yet again and stretching. " See ya'll tonight. I'll bring the Curtis's."

" Nah, don't bring the good lookin one." Curly said suprising me. I didn't know they had beef.

" Why not? You fightin wit them er' somethin?" I asked, a bit concerned for Soda's health.

" No, but Bri'll fall head over heel for him." Curly said lying down on the couch, nursing a throbbing head. I quickly thought this over. It was very true.

" True. I'll meet ya'll at the lot, at 7. Later." I said pushing through the door.

" See ya, man." Tim said as Curly grumbled something. I chuckled to myself, the kid deserved that hangover, he had drunken like a fish yesterday at Buck's. As I headed over to the Curtis's I noticed a green Mustang trailing me. I tensed and made sure I had my switch-blade when it slowed to a stop next to me.

" I don't want no trouble, savvy?" I asked the driver before the window rolled down reveling Bri's worried face.

" Damn put that away!" She exclaimed when she noticed my blade. I lowered it into my pocket before pulling out my cigs n' lighting one up. " You want a ride?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

" Sure." I said simply before opening the door and climbing in. We road in silence for a minute before she turned on the radio, an Elvis song came on, and to my surprise she turned it up and began dancing and singing along.

" You like Elvis?" I questioned cocking my eyebrow.

" I love Elvis!" She laughed. I gave her the directions, and soon we were pulled up to the Curtis house.

" Hey. You wanna meet the guys?" I asked silently kicking myself, remembering she was a soc.

" Sure. I'd love to." She smiled opening her door and walking over to me. We walked up the stairs both singing the Elvis song we had heard and burst through the door laughing.

" I love that song." She exclaimed at 5 bewildered faces.

" Hey Dal. Who's the broad?" Two-bit asked.

" This everyone, is Bri." I said motioning to her.

" Hi there." Two-bit said walking up to her, and began leading her to the couch. " You're probably wondering 'Who is this ungodly handsome man?' well, I'll end your suffering, I'm Two-bit Mathews. Nice to meet you good lookin'" Two-bit introduced as Bri laughed.

" More like 'Ungodly drunk man'" Bri corrected, making Two-bit laugh

" A girl with jokes? I like that." Two-bit said, swaying drunkenly, before falling to the ground and passing out. I couldn't help but laugh at Bri's amused face. I walked over and sat next to her.

" That one with the blond hair is Soda, who is arm wrestling Steve. The red-head is Pony and the brunet is Johnny. Sorry you couldn't meet Superman." I said smiling as she was trying to greet them all.

Soda's POV

I had been arm wrestling, and beating, Steve, when Dally walked in with this gorgeous girl. I didn't think they were together, because she didn't look like his type. I mean, this girl was beautiful, not pretty or hot, beautiful. I quickly dropped Steve's just to look at her.

" Hey." Steve complained.

" Shut up. I was winning." I said crossing the room. Steve just shrugged and walked into the kitchen for another beer.

" Hey I'm Soda." I said sitting next to her. She blushed a bit, which made her look like a porcelin doll. Dal seemed to try and focus on the T.V a bit more than necessary.

" Hey." She smiled. Then it hit me. Dal likes her!

" Umm me and umm Steve gotta go." I said quickly making everyone turn there head.

" No don't leave on my accord, I have to get going any way. See you tonight at the movies Dal?" Bri asked. So she likes him

" Yea, sounds tuff." Dally said trying to suppress a smile. Yep. He defiantly likes her. 


End file.
